Just Helping
by Rebelman19155430
Summary: Just a quick thing I threw together about how my friends would act like if they were Sora and Riku for a day. Has sexual content. SoraxRiku


Just Helping 

"Oh my god, that was so much fun." Riku said as he and Sora walked into their hotel room, they where a little out of breath from playing football in the park. "To bad Leon wasn't playing." Sora said as he cracked open a Sprite can. "I know, Leon vs. Cloud; that would have been great." Riku replied. They booth sat on a bed. Sora shifted uncomfortably for a minute. They started to watch the history channel about WWII. He shifted his position again. They started talking about the war mainly the planes because Sora wanted to be a pilot, and he shifted again. "Look Sora if you need to 'fix the problem', go right ahead." Riku finally said. "What do you mean?" Sora said as if oblivious to what Riku was talking about. Riku sighed. "I mean if you need to jerk off _Sora Junior_, feel free, go right ahead." Sora thought that if Riku knew than there was no need to hide his erection any longer and got into a more comfortable position letting Riku see the bulge in his jeans. "It would be kind of weird to have someone watch me as I jerk off." "I didn't mean right in front of me. You could do it on the floor behind the bed or in the bathroom, the closet. I'm just saying I don't care if you do it and I don't care where you do it." "Thanks for the offer but I prefer the bed." "So do I, we could always do it together?" "You mean gay?" "No I mean friends helpings friends with a problem. Nothing more." Sora really wanted to because he hasn't jerked off for a while. "I guess it would be okay. Right? If it is just a friend helping a friend." Sora and Riku stood up. Sora was the first to drop his pants down to his ankles. His legs where hairy going up his ass and around to his ball sac, getting thicker around his penis. Sora got back on the bed and Riku dropped his pants now. His legs had some hair but it was light and less visible than Sora's thick, dark brown hair. Riku had less hair on his ball sac and a good amount of pubic hair but still less than Sora. He than sat next to Sora on the bed and they both took off their shirts. Riku was short and still had the same face he had when he was five, so the size of his penis shocked Sora. "Didn't think you would be so big." "What can I say, I'm blessed." They both give a strangely long laugh after that comment not wanting to do something with out thinking first. Riku then looked at Sora's penis. It was almost, pretty much just as long as his own but Sora's penis was thicker. Riku put his hand on Sora's thigh and rubbed it feeling the hair. "You ready?" Sora nodded his head and looked at Riku's penis. It was erect and ready for action. Riku made the first move and grabbed Sora's harden dick. It felt so good. He threw his head back and moaned. "Oh god, Riku, its been so long… since the last time… I…" He moaned again. Riku leaned over and started to suck on Sora's nipple as he continued to jerk him off. Sora lost his focus on everything. "Riku… don't… stop…" Sora moaned out as he put his hands on Riku's back for support. To finish off Riku put his free hand down by Sora's ass and used his fingers to stretch open his asshole. "Riku! Ah… I'm gonna…" Sora ejaculated and his cum was shot all over his stomach and Riku's hand. Sora was breathing heavily now. "Riku, that was amazing." Riku licked Sora's cum off his hand and then licked it off his stomach. "Now, Sora, you own me a blow job." Sora gave him a weird look. "Why you didn't give me one." "I know but I sucked you nipple, jerked you off, and played with your ass. Plus you didn't ask for a blow job." Sora just looked at Riku's erection and then laid on his stomach between Riku's legs with his head in front of Riku's penis. Sora started by licking Riku's firmly toned stomach making circles with his tongue. He then did what Riku had done to him and started to suck his nipples. Slowly he moved back down and started to lick Riku's navel. "Oh God, so good." Riku whimpered from the pleasure he was getting. Sora then began to tease Riku and lick around his dick and ball sac and began to suck on the sensitive skin around Riku's asshole. Sora leisurely stuck his tongue in Riku's ass as far as he could. Riku let his head fall back against the backboard of the bed and put his hands on Sora's head. "Oh, Sora stop it, don't tease me…" He kissed the top of Riku's penis in a very sensual manner. Then Sora sensually sucked on Riku's balls. Sliding each one around in his mouth and using his tongue to caress them. It was at the point that it hurt Riku from the pleasure being averted from his penis. Starting at the bottom, Sora laced Riku's penis with kisses as he slowly sucked at various places on his dick. He then licked all the way up Riku's penis and started sucking the whole thing in his mouth. "Oh Fuck Yeah!" Riku moaned. Sora caressed his balls with his hand as he continued to suck off Riku. He then used his hands to massage Riku's upper thighs. He moved on to play with Riku's nipples then back to his ball sac. "Fuck, Sora!" Riku yelled as he ejaculated in to Sora's mouth. "Thanks Sora, I needed that." "No problem, we should do it more often." They both got dressed and went to find the others. "Where were you guys all this time?" Kairi asked. "Just helping each other out." Sora responded.

So what did you think?

⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪ WERE⨪GOING TO ⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪ A MOVIE WHI⨪⨪⨪WILL HELp⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪⨪


End file.
